


Clothes Make the Man

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chiyoko tries to get Ankh to try on some new clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Man

Ankh had settled himself at a table in the back corner of Cous Coussier to eat his ice cream while Eiji, Hina, and Goutou ran around the place like idiots tending to legitimate customers who actually -paid- for their food. All three of them would ask where Chiyoko was every time they passed each other, none having an answer. Ankh personally couldn’t care less, as she had been particularly annoying lately — shoving food in front of hint hat he didn’t want, scolding him for eating all of the ice cream bars, touching his hair. God why did she always want to touch his hair?! Ankh slumped forward, leaning against the table, taking a bite out of his ice cream. He nearly choked, startled as the door was kicked open.

"ANKH-CHAN!" Chiyoko cheered as she burst into the restaurant, half a dozen shopping bags on each arm, both arms thrown int he air to display her findings. Ankh slammed his head onto the table. Oh god what did she want now? Maybe if he was quiet and kept his head down she would just go away. No such luck, as she was suddenly pulling Ankh out of his chair, "I bought you some things! Come on! I want you to try them on!" Chiyoko cooed as she tugged at his shoulders. Ankh struggled,pushing aside the bags as they threatened to smack into his face.

"Get off!!" Ankh hissed, spotting the entire populous of the restaurant staring at them. He was pretty sure Hina and Eiji were laughing at him. Well, he’d get them for it later. Especially Eiji. He knew where Eiji slept.

Chiyoko hauled him out of the chair and dug a box of ice creme bars out of the bag. “I’ll give you the whole box if you cooperate.” Ankh eyed the box. There was only one more bar int he box that was in the freezer. She’d have to put that box in there eventually and he could just steal it later, right? But Chiyoko was crafty… Even more than Cazali sometimes, which was a fact that scared Ankh to no end. That was not something that should be possible. For all he knew she had some secret freezer somewhere she’d lock them away in and he’d never get to them. Then again, Eiji still owed him daily ice cream…

Of course he didn’t really get to make a decision because Chiyoko was suddenly dragging him off to the back where he and Eiji slept. She shoved him into the room, tossing the shopping bags at him, and then shut and locked the door while Ankh was still fumbling his way out from under the mass of bags and clothes that spilled out of them. “Woman, what the hell is all of this!?” He yanked a shirt off of his head and scowled at her.

Chiyoko grinned and placed her hands firmly on her hips. “You always dress the same! And you look like some kind of weird punk!” She picked up a pair of pants that had fallen out of the bag. “You look kind of intimidating, so I think hat’s why most people avoid you. You’d make some new friends if you looked more approachable! So we’re going to find you a new look!” Ankh’s expression fell and he simply stared at her. They were going to -what- now?

"These clothes are fine!" Ankh snapped, trying to climb up onto his perch." I don’t want friends!" It was bad enough he was stuck with the ones he had. …Did Gotou and Date count as friends? Gotou probably didn’t. He was pretty sure Gotou hated him. Well he hated Gotou too! So there!

Chiyoko grabbed Ankh around the waist, pulling him down from the bench. It wasn’t difficult. Chiyoko was fairly strong and Ankh didn’t weigh a whole lot. Chiyoko frowned a bit. He was still so skinny… She tried so hard to feed him. She’d have to make sure he had a good dinner later. Ankh yelped as he was dragged off of his perch, grabbing for the large red cloth draped over it, and managing no more than to pull it off with him. Chiyoko stumbled back as Ankh flailed around, falling and landing on her back on the pile of clothes, Ankh sitting onto of her, still struggling to get away as she kept her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. “Ankh-chan!! Stop it! Stop!!” Chiyoko whined as Ankh shoved at her.

"WOMAN LET GO OF ME!" Ankh hissed loudly, elbowing her hard in his struggle. Chiyoko yelped loudly and let go, then launched herself at Ankh as he went for the door. Chiyoko tackled him back to the floor, yanking at his jacket with one arm. Her other arm was wrapped around her chest defensively. Ankh howled and snarled at her. "WOMAN!"

Chiyoko dug her knee into his back, yanking his jacket off. “You are going to try on what I bought and like it!” She was tugging at his shirt now, keeping him pinned under her. Ankh growled, still trying to struggle, but Chiyoko was heavy. Damn the stupid cop’s stupid scrawny body. Chiyoko yelped, nearly falling backward as the back of the shirt tore due to she and Ankh pulling to hard in opposite directions. For a moment, everything went very still. Ankh stopped struggling. Chiyoko stopped tugging. She stared at the wad of white fabric in her hand. “…Oops.” Chiyoko let out a weak laugh, “L-Looks like you’ll have to put on something I bought after all.”

Ankh growled and struggled his way out of the torn shirt as Chiyoko dug through the pile. “Just as long as it’s not the bullshit you make Eiji wear out there…” He grumbled, rubbing his neck. Being tackled like that had actually hurt. Maybe they should just throw -her- at the other Greeed. She could probably at least knock out Uva.

"You’re too grumpy for that. You’re just lucky Eiji-chan pulls enough weight for both of you." Chiyoko sighed, rubbing her chest where Ankh had elbowed her. She shook her head and smiled, "But having you sit there and look nice attracts young girls, so that’s good enough I guess." Business was business after all. Chiyoko eyed Ankh, snapping her fingers a bit. "Hmm…" She then smiled and picked up a white, sleeveless shirt with an illustration of a bird printed on the back. "Maybe you should show off a bit! Ankh-chan has a pretty nice body!" Chiyoko got up and held the shirt up against Ankh’s chest until he backed away from her, still frowning. Chiyoko pouted, "Well you can go back out there with -no- shirt. That would show off even more." Ankh growled and snatched the shirt from her, pulling it over his head, struggling with it a bit, trying to make sure everything was going through the right holes.

Chiyoko smiled and wrapped her arms around Ankh’s shoulders. “See? that’s much better, isn’t it? If we got you into some looser pants and brushed your hair a bit you’d almost look normal.” Ankh growled and shoved at her, grumbling, but as usual it wasn’t enough to shake her off. “I know you had a rough childhood, but I want you to fit in and feel at home here. You don’t even smile, Ankh-chan.”

"Tch." Ankh ducked under her arms and grabbed the box of ice cream she’d tried to bribe him with earlier, taking one out and yanking the wrapper off. "You’re wasting your time." He wasn’t going to just magically fit in and be happy just because he was wearing a different shirt. Even if it was… sort of cool. The picture of the bird anyway. But he still didn’t like it!

Chiyoko sighed and started picking up the rest of the clothes strewn all over the floor while Ankh ate his ice cream. “I’m not just going to give up! If Ankh-chan is going to be in my care then I want you to be happy!” Chiyoko held a pair of loose fitting denim jeans up. “Try these on. They might be a little big, but I bought a nice belt too!”

Ankh scowled and took the pants in one hand, taking a bite of his ice cream.. “If I put them on will you leave me alone?” Chiyoko just smiled and shrugged, sitting in the rocking chair, watching Ankh. He stared back at her. “…Are you going to -watch- me?!”

Chiyoko simply smiled and shrugged again. “I don’t trust you not to run off if I turn away.” Ankh scowled again. Who did she think he was? Eiji?! He wasn’t just going to take off his pants in front of her! Chiyoko picked up the belt she had bought and a blue-grey scarf, looking the scarf over, and then back at Ankh, holding it up. “do you think his matches? I think it would look nice. It would emphasize your shoulders.”

"What do my shoulders have to do with anything?" Ankh grumbled before sticking the ice cream bar in his mouth and unzipping his pants. He turned away form Chiyoko a bit. At least he could pretend she wasn’t watching him. That is until she let out a loud gasp followed by "Ankh-chan has nice legs too! I should have bought shorts!" Ankh just rolled his eyes, growling around the ice cream bar as he pulled on the jeans, holding a hand out for her to give him the belt. He zipped up the jeans and slid the belt on, then took the ice cream out of his mouth.

Chiyoko got up, wrapping the scarf around Ankh’s neck. “Hmm… It seems a little off. Blue might not be your color.. But the style really works for you, Ankh-chan!” Chiyoko giggled, wrapping her arms around his was it and pulling him back against her. Ankh yelped, nearly dropping his ice cream, clutching the stick tightly as he struggled.

"Do you have to keep touching me?!"

Chiyoko giggled and rest her head on his shoulder, “But Ankh-chan just looks so cute!”

"Why don’t you bother Eiji or Hina like this? they’d have more fun with it."

"Because Ankh-chan is the one that needs cheering up." Chiyoko cooed, still refusing to let go of him. "I already told you, I refuse to give up on you. I want to see you happy, so I’m going to try really hard."

"And I already told you you’re wasting your time." Ankh mumbled. But if she knew what he was — a monster — she’d throw him and Eiji out. That would annoy Eiji into probably abandoning him, and worse it would cut off his supply of ice cream. So Ankh chose to resign himself to wearing the stupid clothes Chiyoko bought for him, and dealing with her annoying affection. It could be worse. At least he didn’t have to deal with the other Greeed.

Chiyoko smiled and reached past Ankh to unlock the door, pulling it open and pushing him forward. “Okay!! Lets go show everyone how good you look!” Chiyoko said, delighted as Ankh finally seemed to stop struggling against her. She pushed him back out to the front. “Everyone!! Look!” She cheered, waving from behind Ankh.

Gotou, Eiji, and Hina all stopped what they were doing and looked over. Gotou simply tilted his head slightly, but Eiji gasped. “Ankh!! You look kinda normal!!”

"His hair is still all fluffy though." Hina commented.

Ankh groaned and pushed away form Chiyoko, retreating back to his corner to sulk with hi ice cream. Chiyoko smiled, picking up the box of ice cream bars form the floor where they’d been dropped with the rest of the clothing and brought them over to the table,s eating the box in front of Ankh. “You changed your clothes, so you get this box for free, like I promised.” Chiyoko glanced over her shoulder to make sure the others couldn’t see, and quickly kissed Ankh’s cheek. At the affection, Ankh squirmed and frowned at Chiyoko, but it was a far milder reaction than he’d given it he past. She was sure it was the full box of ice cream

"Just stay here and try not to scare anyone." Chiyoko winked, then pulled away from the table, scurrying off to the kitchen, shouting instructions to Eiji and the others as she passed, laughing as Ankh tore the wrapper off of another ice cream bar.


End file.
